


Mornings

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: A soft Steve/Thor moment.





	

Warmth spread over Steve's back slowly, buoying him from the deep embrace of sleep. His mind stayed hazy for moments longer, filtering the feelings of breathing and sheets wrapped around his hips through foggy recollection.

Maybe minutes later, maybe hours, Steve blinked his eyes open, watching his fingers as he wiggled them experimentally in the sunlight. It must have been mid-morning already.

Turning his head, face briefly pressed into his pillow, Steve smiled, watching as Thor breathed. The weight of his arm across Steve's back was even warmer than the sun, even more comfort than the light.

He loved these mornings. Loved the calm on Thor's face, loved the weight and heat of the body cradling his, loved the sound of Thor's breathing in the quiet air.

He sighed in content, wiggling onto his side to snuggle closer.

"Mmmm, good morning, Captain."

Chuckling, Steve pecked him on the cheek, "Morning. Were you planning to call me Steve any time soon? I think we're a little past titles."

"Possibly", he grinned, rolling them to brace himself over Steve pressing kisses down his jaw, onto his throat, "Will you be staying in bed a while longer?"

"Mmmm, possibly. I guess I could be persuaded."

Thor kissed him, long and slow and deep and Steve figured it wasn't going to take much to convince him.

Yeah, he really loved these mornings.  



End file.
